Friends at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games
'Friends at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games '''is the ninth installment in the ''Friends ''series, and the third Olympics title. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters There are a total of 52 playable characters. 36 of these characters return from the previous installments, while there are 16 newcomers. Veterans All-Around Type * Austin * Jarrett * Aaron * Nolan P. * Landen * Mikayla * Kaitlin * Katie * Jarod B. Speed Type * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Chris T. * Ellie * Emma H. * Savannah * Laura * John P. Power Type * Logan * Caleb R. * Aj * Corden * Zack * Hosley * Zach M. * Hannah C. * Jake C. Skill Type * Alex S. * Jeremiah * Becca * Maddie W. * Kylan * Hazel * Melissa * Haven * Liv H. Newcomers * Saben (All-Around) * Brennan (All-Around) * Olivia C. (All-Around) * Dani (All-Around) * Jake H. (Speed) * Ryan K. (Speed) * Brooke (Speed) * Davie (Speed) * Troy (Power) * Zach (Power) * Chris L. (Power) * Cody (Power) * JJ (Skill) * Jacob K. (Skill) * Sunshine (Skill) * Rachael (Skill) Non-Playable Characters Referees * Brad L. * Josh C. * Max * Carie * Shannon * Isabel Supporting * Ryan O. * Chad * Joe B. * Drew O. * Brandon D. * Lane * Cameron K. * Alyssa R. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Lexie L. * Ally M. * Keelan * Kimmie * Nick R. * Mark D. * Patrick * Kristi * Alison * Hailey S. * Bridget * Kiarra * Maddie M. * Kassie M. * Theresa * Olivia S. * Zac * James * Ethan N. * Hunter L. * Evan C. * Jaime * Todd H. * Cassidy * Makaila * Anna F. * Jasmine F. * Alyssa B. * Elliot * Brandon C. * Ethan D. * Reed * Noah I. * Dylan L. * Dylan W. * Trent S. * Trevor T. * Mark H. * Dylan P. * Brendan G. * Joe L. * Casey B. * Emma B. * Sarah M. * Nicole P. * Leah H. * Emily B. * Kayley * Anna B. * Sarah B. * Brooklyn * Arika * Gracie * Caitlin * Jordan A. * Ashly * Bryson * Ramyah * Raniah * Lindsey * Anthony * Christian Events * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Discus Throw * Javelin Throw * Trampoline * Rhythmic Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Water Polo * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Surfing - Shortboard * Skateboarding - Park * Equestrian * Tennis * Beach Volleyball * Table Tennis * Football * Basketball * Rugby Sevens * Handball * Archery * Skeet * Fencing * Boxing * Karate * BMX * Sport Climbing * Dream Sprint * Dream Trampoline * Dream Surfing * Dream Skateboarding * Dream Equestrian * Dream Football * Dream Rugby Sevens * Dream Archery * Dream Karate * Dream BMX Locations Dream Events are new to the ''Friends at the Olympic Games ''series, but they use ''Mario ''and ''Sonic ''based locations due to their heavy similarity to the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. Mario Series * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Dream Rugby Sevens) * Mushroom Gorge from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Trampoline) * Bowser's Castle from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dream Karate) * Sky Station Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Equestrian) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Skateboarding) Sonic Series * Windy Valley from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Archery) * Seaside Hill from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Football) * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream BMX) * Juice Archipelago from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Surfing) * Sunset Heights from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Sprint) Music Most of the songs from the previous games return, in addition to 39 new songs. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 ''(NEW) * Bowser Road from ''Super Mario 64 ''(NEW) * Athletic Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy ''(NEW) * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. ''(NEW) * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii ''(NEW) * Coincentration from ''Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. ''(NEW) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(NEW) * Ending Theme from ''Super Mario World ''(NEW) * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(NEW) * Good Egg Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(NEW) * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(NEW) * Staff Credits from ''Super Mario 64 ''(NEW) * Buoy Base Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(NEW) * Daisy Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(NEW) * Cheep Cheep Beach from ''Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy ''(NEW) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(NEW) * Final Boss Phase 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(NEW) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Battle Mode from Super Mario Kart * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Bonus from Super Mario All-Stars * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * The Wide, Wide Ocean from Mario Party * The Blue Skies Yonder from Mario Party 2 * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Underground Moon Caverns from Super Mario Odyssey ''(NEW) * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(NEW) * Fight! from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(NEW) * Castle from ''Super Mario Bros. ''(NEW) Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes ''(NEW) * City Escape from ''Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 ''(NEW) * Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(NEW) * Right There, Ride On from ''Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure ''(NEW) * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(NEW) * Super Sonic Racing from ''Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed ''(NEW) * Boss Rush from ''Sonic Lost World ''(NEW) * Babylon Garden from ''Sonic Riders * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(NEW) * Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(NEW) * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * I Am... All Of Me from Shadow the Hedgehog * Quick Trip to Paradise from Sonic Rivals * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Time Eater from Sonic Generations * The World Adventure from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(NEW) * Studiopolis from ''Sonic Mania ''(NEW) * Egg Factory from ''Sonic Riders ''(NEW) * Casino Night from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(NEW) * Sweet Mountain from ''Sonic Colors ''(NEW) * Wave Ocean - The Inlet from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(NEW) * Special Stage from ''Sonic Heroes ''(NEW) * Green Light Ride from ''Team Sonic Racing ''(NEW) * Sky Sanctuary from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(NEW) * Lost Valley from ''Sonic Forces ''(NEW) * Bingo Highway from ''Sonic Heroes ''(NEW) * Windy Hill - Zone 1 from ''Sonic Lost World ''(NEW) * Crazy Gadget from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(NEW) * Vela-Nova from ''Sonic Rush ''(NEW) * Speed Highway from ''Sonic Adventure ''(NEW) Category:Fanon Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Crossovers